Ye-Eun Jiyoung
'Appearance' *'Hair Color: '''Right now? Brown. *'Eye Color:' Lol *'Trademark:' Bi-curious. Lol, well I've always thought I was pretty, like come on how am I not? I like wearing dresses a lot. And skirts. Pants are okay. And um I dye my hair a lot like brown, whatever this color is, red, etc. 'Family''' Eunhyuk Jiyoung My father. He's really nice and supportive of me. I love him so much and I honestly don't know what my life would be like without him. Sometimes he tells me about my mother, which is nice since I pratically know nothing about her. Kahi Jiyoung My dead mother lawl. Like I said before, I don't know much about her. Well I know few things. Like, her favorite color was green. She really loved pocky. Oh, and her favorite music genre was J-Rock. Yeah by that I can tell she has an obsession with Japanese culture xD Hara Jiyoung She's my twin sister. I'm older than her by five minutes. She's thinks she's the mature one. GIRL PAH-LEAZE. Lol. SHE HIT ME WITH A STICK AND IT STILL HURTS :( 'Personality' Well, I'm really gullible. You can get me to believe anything. I'm also really curious. I'M SO CURIOUS YEAH~. I guess you could say I'm entergetic. I get really hyper sometimes. like when i'm fangirling about minkey otp 2lyfe. Yeah especially when I eat candy and well sweets in general. Yeah I'm pretty much high when I even look at sweets. 'Trivia' *I love THRPS. *SHINee is my favorite K-pop group. Other than that I really love Super Junior, Girls Generation, and Miss A. Oh, and I love BoA. AND THE WONDER GIRLS LIKE SDFJKFGUIFUFFUEIO <3 * Spongebob = best show ever. *My favorite ice cream flavor is cookie dough. *Chicago is my favorite musical. *I love strawberries. *I LOOOOOOOVE THE POWERPUFF GIRLS. *I'm obsessed with blogging. *I love reading children books. *I forget easily. *I love showers. *My favorite uzzlang is Hong Young Gi <3 *I love my smile. *I hate posers. *I'm not that smart. *I wish I was a lesbian, or did I already say that? 'Gallery' TiffanyHeart.gif Tumblr m4z8suRVV31ruwgl1o4 250.gif Tumblr m6fik9hcSy1rn3vkbo2 250.gif Tumblr m6fik9hcSy1rn3vkbo3 250.gif Tumblr m6wxlbPVY31ruwgl1o1 250.gif Tumblr m6wxlbPVY31ruwgl1o2 250.gif Tumblr m6wxlbPVY31ruwgl1o3 250.gif Tumblr m6wxlbPVY31ruwgl1o4 250.gif Tumblr m7im9kfzIN1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m7jxuutS181rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m7m318IVcB1rb0mhqo2 250.png Tumblr m7o5f9SGL81rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m7oiust9mB1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m8bwgbECly1qadcc6o1 250.png Tumblr m8bwgbECly1qadcc6o2 250.png Tumblr m8bwgbECly1qadcc6o5 r1 250.png Tumblr m8bwgbECly1qadcc6o6 r1 250.png Tumblr m8ep2jmxJp1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m8fqj6I9371ru30p9o1 500.gif Tumblr m8jablaJde1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m8jq7xBpQB1qjr4wio1 500.png Tumblr m8lje15GFk1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m8rjpnk5MQ1rb0mhqo1 500.gif Tumblr m9c4ehIyZl1qjr4wio2 250.png Tumblr m9i9yomJsQ1qjr4wio2 250.png :Tumblr_ma34tppLs81rb0mhqo2_250.png Tumblr m9i9yomJsQ1qjr4wio3 250.png Tumblr m9i9yomJsQ1qjr4wio4 250.png Tumblr m9ommvW6O01rb0mhqo2 250.png Tumblr m9onimPfL71rb0mhqo1 r2 500.gif Tumblr m9q2uiD3s31rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m9ryehRmDH1rb0mhqo1 250.png Tumblr m9ryehRmDH1rb0mhqo2 250.png Tumblr m9ryehRmDH1rb0mhqo3 250.png Tumblr m9sbqdjrXK1rb0mhqo1 250.png Tumblr m9sbqdjrXK1rb0mhqo2 250.png Tumblr m39vui3Iw51ruwgl1o1 500.png Tumblr m56is1Yf2l1ruwgl1o1 250.gif Tumblr m56is1Yf2l1ruwgl1o2 250.gif Tumblr m56is1Yf2l1ruwgl1o3 250.gif Tumblr m56is1Yf2l1ruwgl1o4 250.gif Tumblr m56kqkK2Ti1ruwgl1o1 250.gif Tumblr m56kqkK2Ti1ruwgl1o3 250.gif Tumblr m92t7itoGK1rb0mhqo1 500.gif Tumblr m96gvwaYSo1rb0mhqo1 500.gif Tumblr m96inouci61rb0mhqo1 500.gif Tumblr m96tctoTG11qgtp98o1 500.png Tumblr m97jmryabA1rb0mhqo1 500.png Tumblr m97thpS6K51rb0mhqo1 500.gif Tumblr m879wiMOzo1rb0mhqo1 500.png 1tifflawl.gif Tumblr m5pn88QJN31r6mutco1 250.gif Tumblr m9qv0uv5jn1qazy5go3 250.gif Tumblr m5pn88QJN31r6mutco2 250.gif Ztiff1.gif Ztiff2.gif Ztiff4.gif Ztiff3.gif Tumblr m1hos1rHRW1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hope8cY41r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hopk4is91r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hopxMnLa1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hot616JB1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1howxIf4M1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hox3mZHs1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hoxbsxqM1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hoxrEkrG1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hoxzoFAw1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1hoygkbfD1r99f4t.gif Tumblr m1qejd9OgZ1qdc9tlo1 500.gif Tumblr m2zsoyqjz71qe5ygio1 500.gif Tumblr m3a3qvckIc1r9fe1ho1 500.gif Tumblr m3c0hrT2Qm1r55q23o1 500.gif Tumblr m3uy9hn8PE1qe5ygio1 500.gif Tumblr m3wfjctfF01ruj1zjo2 500.gif Tumblr m4rquebRGP1r0l2cpo1 250.gif Tumblr m5u5rcJ1ns1ryumpoo2 500.gif Tumblr m6et3avNEv1qf1rg8o1 250.gif Tumblr m6hgntgXS11ruj1zjo2 500.gif Tumblr m7ewvbHyER1ryot7ro1 500.gif Tumblr m8a0n4UOUK1qciysjo1 500.gif Tumblr m9g6czldJW1qfp4sfo1 500.gif Tumblr m9h5l1K7ag1qi7zn2.gif Tumblr m9nf91rC0x1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr m44rh19MIn1qiay65o1 500.gif Tumblr m44rh19MIn1qiay65o2 500.gif Tumblr m45hp5uPK71qf9ucno2 r1 500.gif Tumblr m45jld506y1qf9ucno1 500.gif Tumblr m49tntQdU11qabm3zo1 500.gif Tumblr m60yx3pwWe1rv668mo1 500.gif Tumblr ltqygp8zTK1r3bcgso1 500.gif Tumblr lu2f5xuFzx1r3bcgso2 500.gif Tumblr lyox3qX8Y51r3bcgso1 500.gif Tumblr m0wbst4gm31rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wbud1XHP1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wbwaySrD1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wc2oMN841rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wc3pyf3A1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wc8lVcU51rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wc19ivN51rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wcanL1jm1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wci8ZbFl1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wcoanau41rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wcsqXcXM1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m0wcvcPPdy1rq2czwo1 500.gif Tumblr m1knuqeS0N1qmc5bno1 500.gif Tumblr m7eivgfIhn1r9bh3ho1 500.gif Tumblr m3cz0g4pug1r7jpu4o1 500.gif Tumblr m7eivgfIhn1r9bh3ho2 500.gif Tumblr m7ejq3ZGOb1r9bh3ho1 250.gif Tumblr m7ejq3ZGOb1r9bh3ho2 250.gif Tumblr m7ejq3ZGOb1r9bh3ho3 250.gif Tumblr m7ejq3ZGOb1r9bh3ho4 250.gif Tumblr m7i7bduC8E1r9bh3ho1 500.gif Tumblr m8gns0chA71rdnt5vo1 500.gif Tumblr m8gns0chA71rdnt5vo2 250.gif Tumblr m8gns0chA71rdnt5vo3 250.gif Tumblr m8gns0chA71rdnt5vo4 500.gif Fanyflawless.png Fanyfunnay.gif Fanygorg.jpg Fanyheh.png Fanyisperf.png TiffanyWink2.gif TiffanyWink.gif Soofany.png Soofany2.png TiffanySelca2.jpg TiffanySelca3.jpg Tiffanygorg.jpg Tumblr m20xs69o2Q1r8id1ho1 500.gif Tumblr m20yg9Hqiu1r8id1ho1 500.gif Tumblr m9srl2Vcs81qeyv8wo1 500.gif Tumblr m9v666s7FQ1rfr3c8o1 500.gif Tumblr m9xs8hKYbe1rsfpwlo1 500.png Tumblr m9xs8hKYbe1rsfpwlo2 500.png Tumblr m9xsolF5x81rsfpwlo1 500.png Tumblr m9z0v0mqQx1qc9solo2 500.jpg Tumblr m9zeb4hcdU1rtkt7yo1 500.gif tumblr_lnmk6wr6BN1qdcwxjo1_500.gif tumblr_lsq9669L6o1r31q91o1_500.gif tumblr_m8z98tmGiz1r31q91o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_m8zagtY3gK1r31q91o1_500.gif tumblr_m8zakgS4PP1r31q91o1_500.gif Tumblr ma37l4LzJI1qe3zfmo4 250.gif Tumblr ma37l4LzJI1qe3zfmo3 250.gif Tumblr ma37l4LzJI1qe3zfmo2 250.gif Tumblr ma37l4LzJI1qe3zfmo1 250.gif Tumblr ma37awRJoB1qe3zfmo1 500.gif Tumblr m82h0tMTak1rycqyko1 500.gif Tumblr m6jr14qnqs1rycqyko1 500.gif Tumblr mauzu5oiam1rvedkto4 250.gif Tumblr massqc6qSU1rap88uo1 500.gif Tumblr m851a0CkSI1rbbgu3o1 500.gif Tumblr m5grsrNn3U1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr man9zhyYzm1qbefzeo2 250.jpg Tumblr man9zhyYzm1qbefzeo3 250.jpg Tiffanydaybyday.gif Tumblr m81rd9S9uH1ryjokgo2 r1 500.jpg Tumblr magoy3chDM1rs97fco1 500.gif Tumblr m81zp4wv9T1ryjokgo2 250.gif Tumblr m81ob7hyoI1ryjokgo1 250.gif Tumblr m9uo34Em1M1ryjokgo1 250.gif Tumblr m9s3r6uF3F1ryjokgo1 500.gif Tumblr m9qb1hIVMk1r16otgo2 250.gif Tumblr m7qqdtTzwi1rac8owo1 250.gif Tumblr m6vl1xRMYz1rp3uz9o1 500.jpg Tumblr m6hrft9Duc1qm0r9lo2 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco8 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco7 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco6 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco5 r1 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco2 250.gif Tumblr m5ev1l5kak1r4vkkco1 250.gif Tumblr matod2lVcM1ruld7yo2 1280.jpg Tumblr manuugHg161ruvrcoo5 250.jpg Tumblr manuugHg161ruvrcoo2 1280.jpg Tumblr manhpuUMS31r5w3k5o1 500.jpg Tumblr mam3k9j8Yw1rac8owo1 400.jpg Tiffanylawl.gif Tiffanyhatyay.jpg Tiffanybeautiful.jpg Tumblr m70t35ygVu1qirv99o2 250.gif Tumblr m70p41aTvN1ruo8x4o1 400.gif Tumblr m70bwhjwSf1rwb614o1 500.png Tumblr m6zxh6iANu1ruo8x4o1 500.gif Tumblr m1rv3rebOL1r0d8pko3 250.gif Tumblr lugubyVfOz1qm8uuio5 500.gif Tumblr mac1x9QoPB1qiay65o4 250.gif Tumblr mac1x9QoPB1qiay65o3 250.gif Tumblr mac1x9QoPB1qiay65o2 250.gif Tumblr mac1x9QoPB1qiay65o1 250.gif Tumblr mabyrcKyUc1rx5szqo4 500.gif Tumblr mabyrcKyUc1rx5szqo3 500.gif Tumblr mabyrcKyUc1rx5szqo2 500.gif Tumblr mabyrcKyUc1rx5szqo1 500.gif Yengiffeh.gif Yenyepdiswillbemyinfobox.gif Tumblr lngh01ISRx1qiwklwo1 500.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno9 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno8 r2 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno7 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno6 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno5 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno4 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno3 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno2 250.gif Tumblr mbfld1xvil1r2r1qno1 250.gif Tumblr m36lfzQpaC1qdphnvo1 500.gif Tumblr mbnhiwulC71rdzxg2o1 500.gif Tumblr mbhiaxYd771qcackso1 500.gif Tumblr madv5f4E1a1qlopyto1 r1 500.gif MQMX1.gif ImtVhgFhMXXKg.gif D8f7629741a186885a36db476e27175a.gif 2022343d4f6db76734c50b.gif 18476a3d4f6db772068660.gif 14245a2bfce5a239900b8ab2733e2fa9.gif 5c5ade20b7b6f58dbe2ad726d2ea59a2.gif Tumblr mbvasoD9to1qdi01w.gif Tumblr mbg4fynlBX1rwi61q.gif Tumblr mbg4czBaO01rwi61q.gif Tumblr maybhh3mcr1rqku5wo9 250.gif Tumblr mbg48jbiJf1rwi61q.gif Tumblr mbquomMgg71qb7itvo5 250.jpg Tumblr mbg49eMRNW1rwi61q.gif Tumblr mbg497cJhI1rwi61q.gif Tiffanybottle.png Tiffanybuttmwahahaha.gif Tiffanybuttpoint.gif Tiffanyglasses.png Tiffanygrr.gif Tiffanyladylike.gif Tiffanylawwl.gif Tiffanymvgif001.gif Tiffanymvgif002.gif Tiffanymvgif004.gif Tiffanypap.gif Tiffanypap2.gif Tiffanypap3.gif Tiffanypap4.gif Tiffanypeace~.png Tiffanypeaceoutbitches.gif IpVW7vwbZduMD.gif Ibz4dzYIng5Mmy.gif Tumblr m72p3oSgrZ1r24wfmo1 500.png Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Ye-Eun Jiyoung Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Sophomore